


【TSN/ME】Way Back into Love（原著向 HE）09

by jay63133276



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay63133276/pseuds/jay63133276





	【TSN/ME】Way Back into Love（原著向 HE）09

Chapter 9  
Eduardo整个人都因为这句话松弛下来，像是跋涉数十公里的旅行者终于找到了可以休息的温床。  
“你说得对。”他用手指抹掉眼泪，“我们当年都太冲动，是我们一起把事情搞砸了。”  
Mark把Eduardo揽入怀中。他贴着Eduardo的胸膛，后者把头靠在他的肩膀。他们之间紧贴着，几乎没有缝隙。  
“Wardo，我们别再分开了好不好？”Mark抚摸着没有打发胶的柔软棕发，“我们已经浪费太多时间。”  
Eduardo伏在他肩膀上点了点头，然后忍不住笑了，整个身体都因为这个轻轻抖动起来。  
“怎么了？”Mark有点紧张地放开他，在他脸上寻找哭过的痕迹。  
Eduardo搂住Mark的脖子，眼睛还是红红的，嘴角却向上弯着。他捏着Mark的下巴晃了晃，又揉了揉那一头半干的卷毛。  
“你今天说的话，有几句是Chris教的？”  
“No！Chris没教过我任何东西。”Mark委屈地瞪大眼睛。  
“真的吗？”Eduardo的手指划过薄薄的唇，“我以为这里只会挖苦讽刺人，原来还会说情话？”  
“并不是所有人都值得我对他们和颜悦色。”Mark凑上去偷了个吻，“你称之为情话的那些句子，只有一个人可以听。”  
Eduardo因为这难得的Zuckerberg式的情话笑得更灿烂一些——尽管Mark说这些的时候还是一本正经面无表情的样子，只是脸部线条稍微柔和了点。他轻轻推开Mark，一边朝楼梯口走一边冲Mark勾勾手指。  
“过来，你得把头发吹干。”  
吹头发的过程在Eduardo的床上进行。经过刚才的一番折腾，Mark的头发早已干得差不多，因此整个过程只持续了五分钟。  
Eduardo把吹风机丢在一边，微笑着靠在床头，T恤的下摆卷起了一小块，露出蜜糖色的肌肤。  
他们坐在卧室的床上，Eduardo的手指刚才又一直在自己的头发里轻柔地拨弄，Mark早就有些心猿意马。更何况他们有一个礼拜没有见面并且刚刚解决了一件陈年旧事。  
Mark蹭到Eduardo身边，扣着他的头吻了上去。Eduardo的嘴唇柔软，鼻息间都是卫生间那支薄荷味牙膏的气息。Mark在他的唇上打着圈地舔着，终于在Eduardo痒得笑出来时让自己的舌头长驱直入。Eduardo双手环住他的脖子，热烈地回应这个吻。他们的舌头互相追逐着交缠在一起，扫过对方的每一颗牙齿，像是要把对方拆吃入腹。终于在两个人都快要喘不上气的时候，他们结束了这个吻。  
Eduardo红着脸，嘴唇微张，嘴角都是亮晶晶的唾液。他盯着Mark看了一会，动手脱去身上的T恤，漂亮的上半身完全裸露。  
Mark呆呆地看着Eduardo用修长的手指勾住睡裤的边缘，慢动作一样往下扯，把裤子褪到大腿处。他黑色的内裤露出来，紧紧包裹着已经半勃的性器。紧接着Eduardo连内裤也扯了下来，形状漂亮的阴茎一下子弹出来，拍在他的小腹上。  
Mark口干舌燥。他还裹着浴袍，而Eduardo几乎全裸。  
Eduardo把腿间碍事的裤子完全剥掉，踢到床下，欺身上前将Mark结结实实纳入怀中。他吻着Mark发烫的耳朵和脖子，扯开腰间的带子扒掉浴袍，手指在他白皙的略显单薄的胸膛上抚摸。  
Mark用手撑着身体想要坐直了掌握主导权，然而在他把Eduardo按到床上之前，他的爱人先一步推倒了他。他仰面躺在床上，Eduardo骑在他身上。  
Mark露出惊讶的表情。Eduardo很少在床上这么做——为了照顾Mark强烈的控制欲。不过事实上Mark觉得这个体位很棒，尤其是当Eduardo俯下身吻他的时候，他的手可以放在那线条优美的腰上抚摸一阵，然后滑到圆润饱满的臀部。  
Eduardo沉着腰，屁股向上挺着，任由mar k的手在上面揉捏。他的阴茎贴着Mark的小腹，顶端渗出的液体濡湿了一小片区域。  
Mark的手指在穴口浅浅地戳刺，每次都只进入一个指甲盖的长度。趴在身上的人随着他的动作发出难耐的低吟，臀部的肌肉不受控地微微颤抖。  
“该死的，”Eduardo低头狠狠吻了马克瑞，嘴唇被牙齿磕得生疼，“进来，快点儿！”  
“润滑液呢？”Mark安慰地亲亲Eduardo，拍了他的屁股一下。  
Eduardo用葡萄牙语飙了一句脏话，往前爬了一些距离从床头柜的抽屉里拿出润滑液丢给Mark，爬回来的过程中还被吹风机硌到了大腿，痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
Mark让Eduardo重新在自己身上趴好——他已经不打算更换体位了，主动的Eduardo火辣得要命。他把润滑液倒在手上，慢吞吞插入一根手指。Eduardo因为异物的侵入闷哼一声，脑袋贴着Mark的胸膛，舌头不老实地在乳尖上舔。  
“Fuck！”  
Eduardo再明显不过的挑逗让Mark完全打消了“慢慢来”的念头。他很快又加入了一根手指，在紧致的密穴里寻找到某个点，准确而又用力地戳了几下。Eduardo剧烈地抖了一下，整张脸红得像熟透的番茄，眼角泛起泪光。他搂住Mark的脖子，在瘦削的下巴上毫无章法地胡乱亲吻。  
Mark接收到了某种暗示——Eduardo急切地盼望他快点进入自己。他意犹未尽地再次捅了几下，然后抽出手指，在阴茎上涂好润滑液。  
“轮到你了。”Mark拍了拍Eduardo圆翘的屁股。  
Eduardo用一只手撑着Mark的胸口，一只手伸到后面，扶着Mark的阴茎慢慢坐了下去。被填满的感觉让他忍不住想尖叫，牙齿把嘴唇咬得发白，呼吸声变得粗重。他很快适应了Mark的插入，两只手都回到Mark的胸口，膝盖撑在床上，开始小幅度地摆动身体。  
Mark从未觉得性爱像此刻这样美好。他看着Eduardo骑在自己的阴茎上晃动着身体，全身都泛着浅红色，仰着头，修长的脖子毫无防备地完全暴露出来，这让他产生了化身吸血鬼贴上去咬一口的冲动。Mark主动放弃了所有控制权，由Eduardo来掌握每一次冲刺的方向和力道，阴茎始终准确地顶在最敏感的那一点上。他只需要躺着，欣赏Eduardo从喉咙里发出的呻吟和汗珠顺着下巴滑落的样子。  
数百次抽插之后，Eduardo尖叫着射出来，白浊的液体尽数洒在Mark的腹部。他脱力一般软软地趴在Mark胸口，后穴与阴茎暂时分离开。  
“没力气了。”他用鼻尖蹭了蹭Mark的下巴，闷闷地说。  
Mark温柔地亲吻那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，屈起自己的小腿，下半身一用力让阴茎重新插入。他紧紧搂住Eduardo的腰，重夺控制权让他很兴奋，尤其是Wardo的身体紧贴着他，柔软的头发随着抽插的动作在胸口蹭，还有Wardo压抑不住的呻吟和不时冒出的葡语单词——简直是最佳的催情剂。  
Mark抽插的速度逐渐加快，每一次都整根拔出再狠狠顶进去。Eduardo的呻吟已经变了调。快感遍布全身的每一处毛孔，他只有像条离开水的鱼，牢牢攀附在Mark身上，张着嘴频率混乱地大口喘息。他终于再次射出来，阴茎贴着Mark的小腹，黏糊糊一大片。  
“Mark……够了……”身下的人还在不知餍足地抽插，Eduardo只能吐出几个凌乱的单词，后穴剧烈地收缩着。  
Mark在极致的快感中很快缴械，释放在潮热的身体内部。  
这场激烈的性爱过后，他们相拥躺在床上，累得连一根手指都不想动。  
“所以，这代表你原谅我了？”Mark枕着Eduardo的手臂，“你愿意接受我了？”  
Eduardo戳了戳他脸上浅浅的的酒窝：“Zuckerberg先生，我可没这样说过。”  
“What？”Mark差点从床上跳起来。  
“等你再来几次新加坡，”Eduardo抚摸他汗湿的卷发，“或者，我再去几次加州。”  
Mark撇了撇嘴，然后点点头。  
他已经迈出了最重要的一步，谁知道Wardo会不会在下一次去加州的时候就跟自己复合呢？  
毕竟对于Mark•Zuckerberg来说，没有什么是不可能的。


End file.
